Agent Harry Potter
by rissapotter32
Summary: When junior agent Harry Potter is asked to get close to and protect Hermione Granger, he finds himself locked in a web of trouble. Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If i did own Harry Potter, Harry and Hermione would be together! J.K Rowling sorely owns it! The plot belongs to the makers of Agent Cody Banks!**

**Summary: Secret Agent Harry Potter is sent on his first mission in the CIA: Getting close to Hermione Granger. Will he succeed? Or will the blossoming love pull him of the mission?**

**The story has been a little tweaked bye me! Those who live in America should know the Movie Agent Cody Banks!**

Chapter 1- The Brave Rescue

_Seattle_

Harry Potter woke up the the sound of his alarm clock. His tousled black hair and green eyes showing definite signs of sleep. He groaned and hit the snooze button before pulling himself out of bed. Then suddenly jumped to a fighting stance before backing down slowly. He grudgedley got dressed and grabbed his backpack and skateboard. He greeted the sight of his parents and younger brother eating breakfast.

"Morning Harry!" Lily Potter said, setting food on the table.

"Morning dad, morning mum!" Harry replied.

"Dad, we need to talk about my allowance, i need a raise" Harry's brother Alex said.

"Alex, buying your girlfriend more gummy bears isn't going to close the deal!"Harry said, pouring some juice.

"yeah like you'd know!" He replied ingidently.

"Alex!" Lilly looked crossly at him.

"But mom! Harry is 16 and I've had twice as many dates as him!"

"Sitting in a tree house isn't exactly a date!"

"It is when you're playing doctor!" Alex muttered as he sipped his juice. Harry rolled his eyes and started out the door."

"Bye!"

"Wait!" Lilly called out. Harry popped his head back in. Lilly looked at him expectedly and pointed to her cheek. Harry rolled his eyes again and gave her a kiss. Lilly touched his cheek.

"OH! You smell nice! Dis you shave?" She said, smiling at him. He started out again as he groaned.

"Don't forget your chores!" She called out.

"I'll deal with it later!" he said.

"Harry! Those poor guinea pigs have been sitting in excrement for weeks!"

Harry looked at his brother Alex.

"Alex, you play with them more than i do! How bout' we trade chores! I'll mow the lawn 3 times!"

"No way! Just because I'm 10 doesn't mean I'm an idiot! I know what excrement means!"

"Alex!" James Potter lectured "We're eating here! Harry, chores!" Harry groaned before stepping outside and putting his skateboard down, kneeling and glaring at the cage.

10 minutes later he was speeding down the street, racing to school. A young lady parked her car on the side of the street across from the public mailbox.

"Sweetie Mommy will be right back!" She said, unbuckling and grabbing some envelopes. She started walking across the street as Harry speed past her. She clutched her heart and stated to organize her mail. She didn't see her son climb into the drivers seat and pull the car out of park. It started to roll down the hill. It wasn't until she turned around that she started screaming. Harry, already halfway down the hill turned around as the car speed past him, and saw the woman screaming to stop the car.

He started his skateboard up and started chasing the already fast car. Just as he grabbed onto the bumper of the car he had to let go or he would have crashed into a construction site. He speed into a large, circular tube and met the car where it ended.

He looked around just in time to see the car smack him in the back. He tilted his skateboard up , witch started to immite large sparks. He kicked it out of the way before jumping up and climbing on top of the car.

Harry grabbed the sun roof and lowered himself halfway in, his legs still hanging out of the car. He heard the train bells ring and knew that it was now or nevertheless car swung in circles and Harry clutched the shift stick, placing it back in parking. the car stopped just as the train grazed it's bumper.

"Next time, stick to the tricycle" Harry said. He climbed out and looked around before jumping of the car and running away. The woman ran to the car and pulled out her little boy, clutching him close before looking around for his rescuer. Harry walked back up the street and picked up his skateboard.

_A job well done!_ He thought to himself, smiling.


	2. That's Impossible!

Chapter 2-That's Impossible!

_Germany-Malfoy Manor_

"Dr. Granger we've given you a great deal of money. We expect results" A man entered a white room, clad in a white uniform, Lucious Malfoy. A large glass tube sat in the middle of the room, chairs of to the side. A group of about 20 people sitting on them. A middle age man with tousled brown hair and glasses stood clad in a sweater vest and work pants. He looked extremely nervous.

"Yes! If you gentleman can step this way please! Gather around!" He said, beckoning them over to the tube." Imagine we're somewhere in Alaska, a huge oil tank runs a ground." He pointed to the tube, which had a small island and a mini ocean with a ship on it.

"What do we get? An oil spill, one of the most dangerous threats to nature. A destruction that could take generations to recover, but what's this? Look who's coming! The nanobots!"

"lovely! Baby seals everywhere will praise your name doctor!" The old man smirked, poking a fork through a plastic seal.

"So, can i try it Granger?" he said seriously.

"Oh yes! Here's a sample, you can try it if you like!" he said quickly, snapping up a sample.

"Can they be programmed to eat anything other than oil?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, they can be programmed to break down a silicon or carbon based molecule." Lucious gave him a look.

"You have ten days." he said, hastily turning around.

"What?!" Dr. Granger looked up surprised. "That's impossible!"

Another more heavy duty man, Lucius's henchman walked up to him. "You have ten days!"

Lucious turned away,"We have our own agenda doctor!" he growled.

"That's impossible!" Mr. Granger stuttered as he was sent out.

"Goodbye Dr. Granger!" He said. His henchman looked at him.

"He still has no idea of what we hope to achieve." he said scowling.

"Let's keep it that way Pettigrew!"


	3. Agent HarryPotter

Chapter 3- Agent...Potter?

_CIA_

An assistant poured ice into a small, glass cup and walked into a dark board room with a white file in one hand, cup in the other. He walked to the front of the room, where the director, Albus Dumbledore was sitting and placed the file and cup on the table.

"I told you no ice! Here." he said, taking the ice out.

"I'm sorry sir!" the man said, walking away.

"That could be filled with all kind of crap!" he put it down, waving his hand and shaking his head. He stood up, holding a remote in one hand.

"This is Dr. David Granger," He said, clicking a button to make the TV move down. A picture of the man showed on the screen. "Foremost expert in nano technology an microscopic robots."

Another man straightened in his seat.

"These nanobots can be programmed to break down our most vital communications and military constructions. I'm talking missile guidance systems, boats,tanks planes, anything!"

Albus shook his head.

"Yes, we get the point! Now, before we lost contact Agent Black confirmed that Granger is working with Malfoy." He pointed to the screen and a video came on the screen. Sirius Black's face showed up on the screen, panting and sweaty.

"This is agent Black. Whatever you do don't send any more agents! Everyone's being compromised! I'm transmitting images now! This," he said as a picture of Dr. Granger popped up." Is Granger. And this" A picture of Malfoy showed up" Is Malfoy. And this" Another picture popped up" Is Pettigrew, his henchman. As far as i understand it he's..." His sentence was cut of by a door slamming. Sirius cringed and yelled as the camera went out of focus.

"Now we need to find out what they're planning. The problem is Granger is very reclusive and very secretive. After his wife died two years ago, Granger's dropped from public view. The only contact with the outside world is his daughter, Hermione."


	4. I have to get close to HER!

**Hey! I'm trying to update as soon as I can! And for the record, Dumbledore is WAY younger! And i AM puttting an epilogue on this story after it's finished!**

Chapter 4- The Mission

_CIA Headquarters_

"Alright! We have designed a summer camp in which teenagers are trained to be agents in the future. I have had a list of junior agents across America made!" the director said, pointing to a picture of the United States with pictures of secret agents. "The most impressive one is Harry Potter, lives not far from Hermione" he clicked a button and Harry's biography came up.

"I want him to get close to this girl! And from my reports, he's quite the lady's man." he said smirking.

---------------------

_Harry Potter's High School_

"Wha...I...er...um" Harry stuttered. Cho Chang looked up at him.

"Hey Harry"

"Would you..um...er..."

"Are you in special ed?" she asked curiously. Some of the popular basketball players laughed and nodded they're heads. Harry frowned a little and turned back around.

_Boys Locker Rooms_

"Hey Harry!" One of the boys said in a shrilly voice, pulling his shirt bikini style and wrapping a towel around his head. Another boy played Harry.

"So, Cho, your think that Saturday night we could-"

"Harry, I have to study, so why don't you go, jump of a cliff or something!" the first boy said again.

"Funny guys, real funny!" Harry said drying his hair. The door to the locker rooms opened and a woman walked in clad in a tight red jumper holding a small briefcase. Immediately the boys started cat calling and whistling. Harry looked up, surprised. The woman walked up to where Harry was sitting.

"Harry Potter?" she asked sternly, looking down at him.

"She wants Harry?" the first boy said, he laughed and continued. "she wants Harry!"

"Shut up! Or you'll all be in trouble!" she warned. All of the boys ohhed and laughed.

"Well, i want to be in trouble" one boy said. In a flick of a hand the boys towel was of. He shrieked and grabbed one from the bench.

"Since we're on the business of taking towels, take mine too" another boy said. She rolled her eyes and handed the briefcase to the boy previously playing Cho and rolled up the towel, hitting the boys with it on each word.

"I. Really. Don't. Need. This!" she said. The two boys, including the one holding the briefcase were moaning in pain. She leaned down and took case.

"Thank You" He nodded back in pain.

"Come on!" She said, walking away.

"Wait! What did i do!" Harry exclaimed. She froze and turned around, coming eye-to-eye with him.

"Mary had a little lamb, her fleece was white as snow." Harry brightened.

"Peter Piper picked a pack of picled peppers"

"Bubble gum bubble gum in a dish"

"How many pieces do you wish?"

"This is what you get when you design a code book in summer camp!" she said exasperatingly. She groaned and walked out. Harry smiled and jumped up, throwing his towel at the boys face. After catching up to her he started pouring questions and statements.

"So my country needs me?" he asked exitedly.

"Yep" she replied in a serious tone. Harry glowed.

"So where are we going? China, Europe, the Phillipines?" she rolled her eyes and kept walking at a rapid pace.

"Downtown Seattle." Harry stopped, then smiled and ran after her.

In the helicopter Harry looked out of the window in amazement, then he turned around and looked at the lady. After getting a stern look he turned around and smiled again.

_CIA Headquarters_

Harry and the woman, who's name he had found out was Veronica Miles entered the CIA grounds.

"This is so cool! My first mission! I also didn't think that my partner would be..." he motioned to Veronica and was cut of.

"Let's get one thing straight! I'm not your partner, i'm your handler! Like in a zoo." she mumbled the last part.

When entering the CIA she started rambling of rules.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to, listen intently..." Harry had wandered of and was now looking at badges earned by other agents. He was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his jacket.

"What are you doing in here?" a security guard asked.

"I'm a junior agent! I just got back from practice and I must have left my badge in my locker!" Harry insisted.

"Yeah likely story!"

"I'm with Veronica Miles!"

"You wish!" the guard said, typing in some numbers on a telephone. The director and Veronica walked in the room.

"Here he is" She said, motioning to the messy, raven haired boy. The guard turned around.

"I just secured a tresspasser on the premisis sir!" he said happily. The director smiled and pulled him to the side.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rosachuck"

"Rosachuck? Well _Rosachuck_ you just apprehended THE MOST IMPORTANT KID IN AMERICA!" he yelled, patting him on the chest. He then turned around and motioned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, this way!" They walked out and didn't see the guard pretend to point a gun at himself in embarassment. In the board room Albus picked up a stack of papers.

"We've made a breifing on nanobots for you-" Harry straightened.

"Nanobots? You mean microscopic things that..." (A/N: I didn't feel like writing down _everything_ he says in the movie! I know, i'm lazy!) Hary explained, stopping. Dumbledore looked at him shocked, then grinned.

"Well, I guess we can move on then!" he chuckled. Harry made a stern face and leaned forward slightly.

"Hermione Granger, 15 years old. Hair color,brown eyes are brown also. Likes horses, preferably Arabians. Favorite color, ."

Harry listened intently as a picture of Hermione was passed to him. _She's gorgeous! _Harry thought as he looked at the smiling face of Hermione.

"I want you to get close to this girl." Harry's throat went dry.

"I have to get close to _her_!" he exclaimed, pointing to the picture in his hands. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, I want you to learn everything about her, become her friend. It is _imperant_ that you find out what her father and Malfoy are planning."

"Y..you mean you want me to become her _boyfriend_?" Harry asked incredously. Veronica leaned over.

"Harry, the plan is simple, Hermione has a birthday coming up, her fathers going to throw her a party. You need to get yourself invited _to _that party."

Dumbledore resumed speaking.

"You will be going to her school and we've placed you in all of her classes." Harry looked up surprised.

"ALL of her classes! Isn't that a bit creepy!"

"Potter, this is the CIA we are creepy"

Harry was brought to another room and by the looks of it, it was where the gadgets were made.

"I know it's tempting, but dont touch anything" Veronica said quietly. Harry watched in pain and amazment at a guy running into a foam wall on a feul-powered snowboard.

"Ah! Harry Potter! Over here son!" Veronica pushed Harry slightly and he walked over. The man had gray hair and crooked glasses.

"I have prepared a group of things that I think you'll be _down _with. These," he said, picking up a pair of sunglasses." are x-ray sunglasses. They have vision that can see through any kind of fabric." Harry put them on and pushed a button, and looked in amazement at Veronica. She gasped and covered herself.

"Give me those!" the man said, snatching them back and putting them in Harry's hands. "This is a cell phone, it has hologram technology and a GPS tracker." he explained, giving Harry the cell phone. "And last, a CIA get out of trouble watch. Now see this silver button? Never touch this little silver button ok? Or it'll make you bleeech"

Harry smiled a little.

"Sorry, could you do that again? I didn't quite catch that?"

" bleeech"

"Sorry just one more time i didn't quite..."

" bleeech" the man stopped suddenly and looked at Dumbledore, who had stepped in the room.

"I dont' even want to know!" he said, striding of. The man looked down embarassed and gave Harry a pack of money.

"Here's 5,000 dollars." Harry looked at it amazed.

"What for?"

The man looked at his assistant. "I don't know, to buy stuff i guess..." Hary shrugged then looked at the car covered with a blanket in the corner.

"What about the wheels?"

"Oh no Harry! That's on a need to drive basis!"

"Well I need to impress the girls!"

"Ahh! That's where i got you set up! Look at this baby! Never know what she's got!" he said holding up a high tech skateboard. Harry grabbed it and looked strangly at it.

"i think you'll impress the girls with that! Goodbye son!" Harry rolled his eyes and walked away.

_Now for telling the parents i'm transferring and get on the case! _Harry thought.

**A/N: I'll update as soon as you review! It's just the pretty...okay maybe ugly button at the bottom!!!!!! And then i'll update!!**


	5. TS Elliot is a MAN!

**Alright! This is the telling of the parents, Harry's first and second impression on Hermione , after school at the CIA and at home.**

**I am sooo sorry for not updating! writers block!**

Chapter 5- T.S Elliot, is a _man!_

"You're transferring to a _prep school_!" Lily inquired surprised.

"Yeah! I got a full scolarship! It's always been my dream to fo there!" Harry said, standing up. Lilly stopped.

"It has?" she asked. James stood up.

"I don't know about this! I didn't sign anything did I?" Lilly shook her head.

"Yes you did! A few months ago remember?" Harry insisted.

"But what about you're friends?" Lilly asked again.

"I'll make new ones!"

"With all those spoiled brats!" James exclaimed. "I'm not sure about this! You're not going to _any_ school until I meet an administrater from that school!" As if on cue the doorbell rang. James got up and answered it curiusly, only to stop dead at the person.

"Hi I'm Veronica Miles from Hogwarts Prep Academy. I"m an admisnistrater from the school." Harry's dad stared in awe at her while Lilly shook her head and welcomed her in. Harry smiled to Beronica and ran upstairs. He tore of his shirt in his room and stopped in front of his mirro.

"_Agent _Potter!" he said to himself, liking the ring. Alex stepped into the room.

"So I heard you settled the deal with Cho today."

"Shut up!"

"Maybe you should try gummi bears"

"Alex, get out of here!" Harry said shoving him out the door. Back in the family room, Veronica was sucking up to his parents.

"Harry is and amzing student with extroadinary math and science abilities and we just think he isn't being challenged enough in his current environment." Veronica said sitting across from his parents. Both Potters got a confused look upon they're faces. Lilly straightened.

"Is there some kind of paperwork we can see?" Lilly asked. Veronica smiled.

"Of course!" she handed them a pamplet which opened up to show the enormous school.

"Wow!" Lilly and James breathed.

_Hogwarts Prep Academy_

The large, black van pulled up inf ront of Haogwarts. Veronica opened the back door of the van and led Harry out.

"Got your schedule?"

"Yeah" Harry said, holding up the small piece of paper.

"Okay skateboard, drsess coat, hat" Harry gave her an icredelous look.

"Hat?!"

"Yes, seattle seahawks, they're her favorite football team (A/N: That is a football team right?) Its an ice breacker, a...conversation starter." Veronica hesitated, placing a beak-shaped hat on Harry's head. He glared at it. A woman and her daughter passed by.

"Look mommy! That boy has a bird on his head!" The mother shushed her daughter and rushed away. He gave Veronica a look. Then looked at the two men controlling the computer in the van.

"Guys!"

"No! It looks good!" they insisted.

"I'm not wearing this!" Harry exclaimed, handing it rather forcefully back to Veronica. One of the men leaned forward.

"Class starts in 2 minutes, don't want to be tardy."

Harry made to leave before stopping.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Veronica smiled.

"What's not to like?" Harry grinned back at her and started of to class.

After entering the classroom he was bumped into by someone.

"Oh my! Sorry!" Hermione Granger said smiling before running into the classroom. Harry swore that he just saw and angel.

"Target Aquiered!" he mumbled. Harry started walking over and was stopped by yet another bully.

"So you're the transfer from across town!" he said. Harry froze slightly and smiled fakely.

"Potter, Harry Potter, nice to meet you!"

"Ahh! We have something in common! I make up nicknames for pots!" the kid said smirking. Harry sighed inwardly. _I don't get it._ He thought. Harry tried to walk away, but not before the kid grabbed his wrist and slipped of his watch.

"Nice!!!" he said examining it.

"Come on give it back!" Harry said, putting his hand out.

"What're you gonna do about it!" Harry suddenly had a daydream sequence.

_Harry got a terrifying look on his face and punched the kid in the face, and proceeded to pick him up and thrust him onto the lab table, catching his watch in the process. Hermione looked at him in amazement and awe._

"Fine, but if you're going to keep my watch, just be sure to not push that silver button right there." Harry said, pointing to the silver button.

"This silver button? Okay!" He said, pushing it.

"I wouldn't..." The boy was electrified and fell back on one of the lab tables, throwing the watch in the air.

"I told you not to touch it!" Harry apologized, catching it. Hermione started walking past him, he stepped beside her so he was sorta in her way.

"I...uh...er...i...I'm Harry Potter! Um..yeah..." Hermione gave him an odd look.

"Are you in special ed?" Harry sighed inwardly for the second time that week. Hermione started walking of again with two other girls. Then he thought of something.

"I love books!" he exclaimed. Hermione froze and tunred around.

"You do?"

"Yeah! Especially T.S Elliot!" Hermione looked even more shocked.

"You do!?"

"Yeah! The way she captures the female perspective is just simply amazing-" Harry was cut of bye Hermione.

"T.S Elliot, is a _man_!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. Harry panicked and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well if you want to get all technical but you never know these days!" Hermione looked at him.

"What a freak!" she mumbled turning around. Harry sighed. _This is not my day!_ He thought sadly.

_Later that day in the student parking lot_

"Hey" Harry said, walking up to Hermione. She mumped.

"You're in this class too! You have been in every one of my classes!"

"I guess great minds think alike!"

"Yeah"

"So, drivers ed?"

"Yeah, my dad wants me to get my lisence"

"So you can cart him around" Hermione sighed.

"No! So I can cart me around! He's always busy doing some kind of scientific expiriment."

"He does that?"

"Yeah, he's a scientist"

"OH! Like with microscopes!" Harry exlcaimed, brushing his fingers together. Hermione giggled.

"Your getting weird again!" Hermione paused, looking over Harry's shoulder, which was rather hard since he was about a fooot taller than her. "Oh no! We have Mr. Snape! He never passes _anybody_!"

Harry turned around to see a tall, greasy haired man walking over in a badly matched suit. The man grinned at them, but it was not a good grin.

"You're Ms. Granger?" Harmione nodded hesitantly.

"Get in the car! You! In the back!" He snapped, pointing to Harry. Harry stepped in the back seat while a nervous Hermione stepped in the front seat. She satarted up the car. It was during that test that Harry knew that Hermione hated drivers ed. Snape gave her an exasperated look. Snape gave her a disgusted look.

"You fail! FAIL!Out of the drivers seat! You! Potter! Front and Center!" Snape yelled. Hermione jumped and clambered out of the front seat.

"NO! I need to get my lisense!" Snape glared at her and she stepped into the front seat. Harry sat in the front.

"Hold on, floormats not straight." Harry said, leaning down and cutting the wire that enabled Snape to stopt the car. He quickly put his laser in his pocket and put his hands on the wheel.

"Ready!" Harry shot on the gas and started making risky jumps and flug the car onto it's right side wheels. Hermione screamed happily and clutched the seat smiling. Snape meanwhile was freaking out and pressing on his break.

"Mr. Potter stop! Stop this instant! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Harry smirked as he came to a complete stop. Snape quicly jumped out and ran to behind the car, throwing up. Hermione's friends ran over, they're names Harry had found out were Ginny and Luna.

"Hermione! Are you okay!" Ginny asked her.

"Yeah! He totally could have killed you!" Luna exclaiemd taking Hermion's arm.

"On second thought, I don't feel to good!" Hermione said holding her stomach. Harry jumped out of the front seat as they started walking away.

"Wait! Hermione!" Harry yelled to her. She didn't turn around.

"Just leave her alone!" Ginny spat at him before walking of with her two friends. Harry lowered the hand he had raised in a jesture. Snape came around the car with his luch on his chin and tie. Harry made a discusted face and looked away.

"You will never get a drivers lisense! NEVER!" Snape said before stalking of. Harry groaned and kicked the car in frustration. Two CIA agents grabbed Snape by the arms right before he entered the school.

"Mr. Snape? We need to talk to you about Harry Potter's drivers lisencse?" They said, pulling him away.

_CIA workout gym_

Harry entered to find the two agents that worked in the van just in time to see Veronica beat up another guy.

"Hey guys!" Harry said.

"Hey" they replied as Harry started walking over to Veronica.

"He's dead"

"So dead"

Harry walked over and stopped in front of her.

"So, how's it going?" she asked panting and dogded a punch.

"I've got her eating out of my hand."

"Exellent! You gonna call her tonight" she said, swinging her leg under him and knocking him over. He slipped around and grabbed her foot, landing on top of her and pushing her arms down.

"It's a schoolnight! I've got homework!" he said as she kicked him from behind and jumped up. He followed with a punch.

"WE don't have much time Harry! You need to get to it!"

"I'm in all those AP classes and have an essay of King Benjamen the third ,a grammer report and a history paper! Not to mention my chores!" He replied, before being knocked onto the ground and held in a headlock by Veronica.

"The CIA will take care of your homework _and_ your chores! You focus on the girl!" She said angrily.

_Harry Potter's House_

Harry watched as over 7 trucks pulled in the street at his house. 15 minutes later he was walking around patrolling and watching over everyone. EH walked up to his room and started watching the video Agent Black sent the CIA on his computer. A man walked over holding up orange-red sheets and dark blue sheets.

"Which do you prefer? I do like this one!" he said, holding up the blue. Harry smiled.

"Blue it is!" Harry watched and took notes as Black transmitted the images. He jumped when one of the men yelled.

"They're home!" The man in charge of that room froze as Harry turned around.

"What! They're not supposed to be home for another hour!" he frantically sent out an S.O.S to everyone else in the house. Hary jumped up and took more notes before shutting down the video and pulling upa warcraft sign in log before running down into the foyer. In the backyard alley way all of the men and Veronica piled into the small van.

Donstairs Alex and his mom entered the small kitchen.

"Holy-" Lilly smacked her hand across his mouth before slowly setting down the grocery bags. Ames smiled and clapped Harry on the back.

"Great job son!" James praised him before walking into the family room.

"Well you told me to do my chores!" he looked around before mouthing 'wow' to himself in amazment. Lilly walked in.

"Good job! Here's five bucks!" she said, waving the money in his face before setting t in his hands. He turned around and smirked while he placed it with the rest of his wad of money. He looked out the window and saw the secret agents dressed as lawn mowers motioning toward the truck.

"Hey, uh, i'm going to take Marvin for a walk!" He said, grabbing the dog and attaching it's leash.

He handed the dog to a man in a suit and opened the van. Harry was met with a bunch of people all huddled in a tight knot. Veronica was at the front. She smiled.

"Homeowork to your satisfaction?"

"Yeah" Harry shrugged.

"Room nice and tidy?"

Harry nodded.

"Guinea cage is clean?"

"Yeah"

"We've done our job," Veronica stopped smiling," Now you do yours! Call Hermione!" she said, hlding out a piece of paper with Hermione's number on it. Harry looked at her.

"I'll do it in my room!" He stepped out and grabbed the dog. The man held out two bags.

"He pooped twice" Harry shrugged and walked away. The man sighed and put the bags in his coat then left. Back in the truck, someone farted. Veronica groaned.

"Alright! Everyone OUT!" she yelled as they all stumbled out. In Harry's room he started practicing how to say hi to Hermione.

"Hey pretty lady!...no...sup girl!...nooo!...hey Hermione, it's Harry, are you busy this saturday?" Harry nodded to himself and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Hermione asked. Harry panicked and hung up quickly.

_I am sooo screwed! _Harry thought as he groaned and fell back on his bed.

Outside Veronica had been listening to the entire thing. She groaned as well and brought the headphones from her ears.

"This mission is screwed!" she said.

**Whew! That took me foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever! Hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as i can! My school starts tomorrow so i don't know when i'll update next! R&R! **

**P.S: J.K Rowling is delusional and doesn't know that she put Ginny w/ Harry and Hermione w/ Ron! It is Harmony all the way! And i'm NOT letting down! **

**P.S.S I am so sry if there's spelling mistakes! I'll try harder next time!**

**Marisa**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**IMPORTANT!!!!! **

**I am so sorry but, this simply has to be done. Agent Harry Potter has been put on HOLD until I can catch up with what I'm doing. I don't know what to do with this story at the moment. Yes, there is a movie for me to go off of but I cannot finish this story at the moment. Believe it or not trying to write a different version of a movie is _extremely_ hard, especially when you want to include everything down to their specific words. It's just to hard right now. Please forgive me for this delay! **

**I am begging the fates that I can have the rest of the story written and ready to role by July of 08! If I don't have anything up by July, anybody can feel free to finish writing the story and complete it. THIS IS ONLY IF IT HAS HIT JULY _AND_ YOU HAVE ASKED MY PERMISSION! Yeah, so if no one wants it by New Years Day heading into 2009, then I'm just gonna delete it. That's that.**

**Again, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, any complaints just PM me and we'll sort things out!**

**Thanks for your time!**

**Rissapotter32**

**(P.S. How the heck do you get a Beta?)**


End file.
